


Totally Straight...Right?

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Sharing a Bed, Sparring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Seán and Mark are taking notice of another romance blossoming in the palace.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Totally Straight...Right?

The first time that it happened, Seán barely took any notice of it.

He was making his way out of the castle with Mark one morning, and as the two men calmly walked through the gardens in the courtyard with their arms linked, they happened to see who they recognized as Sir Tyler and Sir Ethan nearby, both practicing sword fighting. Out of curiosity, they stopped to watch them for a moment.

Seán couldn’t help but marvel at the skill they both possessed with their blades. Tyler and Ethan were considered the two best swordsmen in King Mark’s arsenal, and therefore his most trusted bodyguards when more risky visits or missions came up.

But even the best swordsmen have their slip-ups, and this only became apparent when Ethan lost control of his own weapon in the middle of the sparring match, just as Tyler went to strike the blade with his own, and as his smaller sword tumbled out of his grasp, the bulkier knight accidentally struck his friend’s hand instead.

Seán and Mark froze up in unison for a moment as the error became known to Tyler, and in the very next instant, the taller man was dropping his weapon and scrambling to look at the injury as Ethan let out a series of swear words both aloud and under his breath. As Seán listened further, he could hear Tyler profusely apologizing to the younger knight, but to his and Mark’s immense relief, it didn’t appear that the wound was serious. It might have been a mere cut that would heal. But that’s when it happened….as Tyler stood there, still holding Ethan’s hand, the latter looked up at him….and for several seconds, they were both silent, just staring at one another, as though having a mental conversation.

The small knight even seemed to relax a smidge the more he stood there, not yet breaking his gaze from the other man’s. And Seán was never one to assume about these kinds of things, but….was that what he suspected it was?

He turned to meet Mark’s eyes as the king exchanged an equally surprised look with him, and the two of them just smiled, shaking their heads and continuing their walk. As they did, the Irishman felt inspired to mimic what their friends had been doing, and proceeded to pick a good-sized stick off the ground and thrust it at the king like one would with a sword.

Mark turned to face him, eyebrow arched and a highly amused smile forming across his face.

“Seán,” His lover snickered, evidently struggling to compose himself. “D-did you just….attack your king….with a _stick?”_

Letting himself smile as well, the brunet nodded, as Mark went on, gesturing with a shaking hand.

“T-there’s—you have a sword already—!” By that point, the king had nearly fallen into a fit of hysterical laughter, and Seán blushed a deep red, rolling his eyes to mask his embarrassment.

“Shut up and fight me then, ye coward!”

A few nights later, Seán noticed it again. This time, it was at the dinner table.

As the Irishman dug into his meal and Mark chatted busily with Sir Bob and Sir Wade beside him, he happened to glance up to look at where Sir Ethan was sitting almost directly across from his own seat. Over the din of everyone else in the room conversing, he couldn’t exactly make out what the youngest knight was saying, but one thing was for sure….it was almost certainly meant for the ears of the man sitting at his left, Tyler. The taller man wasn’t directly looking at Ethan as he spoke, but as Seán looked closer, he could see him giving tiny smiles and nods of his head to show that he was indeed, listening.

Seán, determined not to appear as though he were eavesdropping on them, averted his eyes and took another casual bite of his pork chop. Perhaps it was nothing, after all. Perhaps he was simply assuming things that he shouldn’t be about those two. They were just friends, weren’t they? That’s all they had been since Ethan had began volunteering as a royal guard in training.

Just very close friends.

But then when he risked another brief glance up at the two knights, he couldn’t help but notice that now, their eyes were meeting, and unbreaking from each other’s. And both of them were smiling.

_Hm._

Without looking, the brunet lightly stabbed his fork against the spot where his unfinished baked potato had been—only to hear a small _clink_ as his utensil connected with another.

He glanced down at the other fork in his food, then to his right, letting a playful scowl cross his face as Mark, caught in the act, grinned sheepishly at him.

“How dare ye try and steal an Irishman’s potatoes.” Seán growled, pulling his plate further away from the snickering man he called his lover. “Greedy bastard.” He added, unable to hide his smile.

The third time was evidently the charm, it seemed.

It happened roughly a week later, when Seán awoke in the middle of the night from a single sound—a cry from down the hall of his and Mark’s bedroom.

The Irish knight alertly sat bolt upright, turning and giving the King’s shoulder a rough shake as he did. A cold knot was forming in his stomach as he realized that there could only be so many people who could have made that sound.

Sir Wade and Sir Bob were both currently keeping watch at the front balcony. Sir Nathan was supposed to be patrolling the corridors downstairs. Sir Felix was guarding the armory with Sir Matthew….and both Ethan and Tyler were off-duty on this night.

Worst of all, their rooms were closest to Seán and Mark’s. It had to be one of them, surely!

_Please let the both of them be alright..._

As soon as the king had awoken and gotten the message that something bad may or may not have just occurred, both men were out of bed and grabbing their swords before silently making their way out of the room.

While they began tiptoeing down the dimly lit hallway, Seán leading the way to the direction he’d heard the noise come from, his stomach churned anxiously. They’d already had one near-assassination in this castle. To have another would not only be crippling to the reputation of the security around here, but to the people themselves.

Seán wasn’t sure what he was going to find when they reached their destination, but he could only hope that it wouldn’t be the bloodied corpses of his closest friends sprawled out on the floor.

_I can’t hear anything else._ He noted, pulse racing as the realization hit. That could either be an extremely good thing or an extremely bad one.

Finally, several agonizing moments later, they’d reached the door closest to their own bedroom—Tyler’s room.

And to Seán’s horror, the door was open a crack already.

_That is definitely not good. Tyler always keeps his door locked!_

However, through the sound of his own frenzied heart pounding in his ears, he failed to register that there were sounds coming from inside the room—until Mark narrowly stopped him from kicking in the door, clasping a gentle hand over the brunet’s mouth and pulling him back a few steps.

As he did, Seán furrowed his brow and listened closely.

_**Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak.** _

_“Mmmmm—!”_

And there it was—the unmistakable sound of bedsprings being pressed on, and a distinct, high-pitched whimper that couldn’t belong to anyone except…

_Ethan._

Seán blushed crimson, exchanging a knowing look with Mark, before the two of them smiled and sheathed their weapons, making their way quietly back to their own room.

Once they were inside, Seán grinned, closing and locking their door as Mark chuckled softly.

“Ye know,” the Irish knight laughed under his breath. “I had a feelin’ about those two.”

Mark hummed lowly, crawling into bed once more as the brunet followed. “Strangely enough,” he admitted with a smile. “I did as well.”

Seán smiled back at him as the two of them proceeded to settle down for the rest of the evening, before Mark spoke up again.

“Do you think we should have closed their door?”

_“Yer just now askin’ me this?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I just wanna put this out there, just to clarify--I understand the fact that Seán, Mark, Tyler and Ethan are all straight irl, and are in committed relationships with their girlfriends, Evelien, Amy, Kat and Mika. And I respect that. All of the Septiplier and Tythan stuff I've written so far is PURELY for entertainment purposes. I am not implying that there is currently a romantic relationship between Seán and Mark, or Tyler and Ethan. Please understand that.  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
